Zorrito, déjame conquistarte
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: De la nada aparecen extraños seres, uno de los líderes de los atacanes, es Uchiha Sasuke; al ver al humano Naruto queda totalmente prendado a éste y decide hacerlo su pareja... Sólo que Sasuke no se esperaba que ese humano fuera tan indomable... -Zorrito, déjame conquistarte.-dijo con una sonrisa. -Púdrete.-responde Naruto y de la nada le da un puñetazo.
1. El día en que todo cambió

**He vuelto! He aquí con una nueva idea la cual iré siguiendo a la vez de "Juntando a Naruto con Sasuke. Misión de Rango S" Denle una oportunidad, ojalá les guste. ^^ Ah por cierto esta historia está publicada también en Amor Yaoi, tengo una cuenta ahí.**

**Es una novela que tengo en mente, la convertí a SasuNaru por chiripaso xD Bueno, disfruten. ^^ **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo uno. <strong>

**El día en que todo cambió…**

Mi nombre era Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, era un estudiante normal de dieciséis años, mis notas eran promedio, sobresalía en deportes, era la materia en la que mejor me iba. Vivía con mis padres, Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, la verdad todo era normal. Tenía amigos; Gaara, quien siempre me apoyaba; Shikamaru, quién siempre tenía una respuesta a todo; Kiba, siempre me molestaba, pero junto con Akamaru me alegraban en día; Sakura, una chica pelirosa, muy linda y simpática, y muchos más, Neji, Hinata, etc.

Mi vida era alegre, hasta mis maestros a quienes siempre hacía enojar me tenían cierto cariño, en especial uno que siempre se portaba como mi segundo padre, Iruka-sensei.

-¡Naruto levántate!-gritaba una mujer desde el primer piso.

-¡Hai!-respondí con un bostezo. Me levanté al instante, conocía muy bien a Kushina Uzumaki, mi madre, y de verdad quería evitar contratiempos, como por ejemplo que tu madre a tu edad te termine metiendo a la ducha y te empiece a bañar, o que simplemente te tire agua en la cama, helada ¡una vez tiró hielos en mi cabeza! Sí, de verdad terrorífica, rápidamente me bañé y vestí y bajé por el desayuno.

Mi padre ya estaba allí comiendo unas tostadas y bebiendo un café, mi madre servía lo mío, que era similar a lo de mi papá, sólo que en vez de café era leche.

Comí rápido y mi mamá enseguida me regañó.

-Naruto, mastica, no tragues.-decía mientras ella al igual que yo hacía entrar un pan entero casi a su boca. Mi padre rio.

-Me voy.-dije al pararme. De un beso me despedí de mi madre y de mi padre y corriendo salí a la calle.

-Vaya silencio.-crucé los brazos en mi nuca.

Era cierto, las calles estaban vacías, algo extraño, siempre la gente caminaba casi junta, codo a codo con las demás personas tratando de llegar a su destino, a mí me daba asco porque había una creación de perfume asqueroso por todos los olores que soltaba la gente.

Caminaba una cuadra, otra, no me detenía. El colegio quedaba a cinco cuadras, pero empezaba a asustarme, nadie había, ni siquiera un perro, un gato, algo. Veredas y carreteras desoladas.

-¿Qué es esto un apocalipsis zombie?-me pregunté riendo.

Entonces lo vi…

Era una extraña flor de color rojo y en el suelo un hombre aterrado viendo como la cosa esa se acercaba. No pude creer lo que veía, las flores surgían del suelo y entre todas devoraron al señor gordo, de terno, que al parecer iba a su trabajo. Me fijé bien, las casas tenían ventanas rotas o puertas caídas, el cemento que recubría las calles estaba manchado con la sangre.

Mis ojos se abrieron grandes y mis brazos quedaron inmóviles, uno a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Lento empecé a retroceder y cuando menos lo pensé oí a gente gritar desesperada, a guaguas llorar, personas pasaron por mi lado huyendo. Ruido de casas destrozadas, de explosiones, tal vez provocadas por un descuido con el gas, y miles de esas malditas flores surgiendo del suelo y cazando a humanos para luego tragárselos.

-¡Mamá, papá!-grité cuando llegué a reja de mi casa, iba a buscar las llaves en mi pantalón, pero apurado la salté. Cuando llegué al jardín, la puerta que era más rápida de abrir, arriba en el balcón vi a mi madre abrazando un trozo de tela, tenía hundida su cara en él.

-¡Mamá!-volví a gritar.-Ya voy, enseguida subo.

Iba a hacerlo pero esas flores carnívoras salieron de la puerta impidiéndome el paso.

-Maldición.-dije furioso.

-C-corre…-mi madre levantó la cabeza y lágrimas tenían sus mejillas, aparte de sangre y heridas en su cuerpo.

-¡No! ¡Debo salvarte!-miré bien la tela, era la ropa de mi padre, supuse lo peor- Al menos a ti…

Mi madre sonrió.

-Tu padre y yo te queremos…

Una flor de color naranjo con amarillo abrió sus fauces, dentro tenía colmillos, detrás de mi madre apareció.

-Vive…Naruto…-sonrió, y luego su rostro hermoso y su cuerpo fueron tragados por el asqueroso ser carnívoro.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!-lloré, debo admitirlo, lloré, aunque creo que quien no lloraría si ve a sus seres amados morir delante de ellos.

Mi madre, mi padre ese día murieron comidos por esas flores que de la nada aparecieron, mis ojos se inundaron en lágrimas, caí de rodillas al piso derrotado, y las plantas se acercaban poco a poco a mi cuerpo.

"Vive…Naruto…"-recordé y entonces mi ceño se frunció y enojado tomé una escoba que yacía tirada ahí cerca mío y con eso me defendí y salí corriendo… ¿Hacía donde corría? No tenía idea, no me quedaba nada… ¿nada? En mi mente aparecieron las imágenes de mis amigos, de mis profesores, de mi otra familia…

-A ellos… a ellos si los protegeré…-me dije decidido y mis piernas ágiles se dirigieron a la escuela…

En el camino no podía dejar de llorar, por más que lo intentara no podía, recordaba como mi madre fue engullida por esa cosa, no la podía llamar flor, las flores eran bellas y no causaban daño, "esas" eran una ofensa para las flores que tanto amaba mi madre, en especial cuando mi padre le llevaba de vez en cuando.

Me traté de tapar los oídos, no quería escuchar, tan sólo miraba al frente, porque menos quería obtener más recuerdos traumantes, todo era una selva de sangre y agonía, un mar de lágrimas escurría de mi pueblo natal, sufrimiento y angustia y nada, nada podía hacer, tan sólo esperaba salvar a mi amigos, huir con ellos a otro lugar, otro país incluso.

Un edificio en ruinas fue lo que me encontré en vez de escuela, mi corazón agitado se aceleró aún más, pero pasé la puerta caída, los ladrillos en el suelo, sin querer toz salió de mi garganta por el polvo que había, llegué al patio y escuché los gritos y lamentos.

Vi el río de sangre rojiza que cubría como un manto el piso, aquí era distinto, no había flores devorando personas enteras, había un hombre en el centro con un látigo saliendo de sus dedos, color amarillo brillante y a su alrededor lleno de cadáveres, una escena gore de lo peor. Ni describirla quiero.

-Humanos tontos, no pueden oponerse a nuestro poder.-anunció el hombre de cabello rojizo, usaba una especie kimono corto con unos pantalones anchos, sus pies estaban descalzos.

El piso de arriba seguía intacto, noté como por las ventanas se asomaban, la media, dos cursos de la media, uno era al que estaba yo con Kiba, más Hinata y Shikamaru; y el otro era el curso de Sakura-chan, Neji y Gaara quienes eran un año mayor que yo.

Los senseis miraban y trataban de consolar a los alumnos, estaban Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Anko-sensei y Azuma-sensei.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Kakashi al desconocido.

El otro mofándose sólo respondió:

-Tontos humanos, son débiles y por eso deben ser destruidos.

"¡¿Debemos ser destruidos?! ¿Quién rayos es este tipo? ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!"-me preguntaba mentalmente. Ya no entendía nada y es obvio de la nada aparecen unas flores que devoran a la gente y un tipo que dice que los humanos deben ser destruidos… Mis neuronas echaban chispas de tanto tratar de analizar.

El hombre levantó su mano con el látigo de luz y atrapó a una alumna del segundo piso, una de ojos lila.

-¡Hinata!-gritó Neji dispuesto a lanzarse por su novia.

Sus compañeros, incluyendo a Gaara lo detuvieron.

Yo no era notado permanecía en las sombras de las ruinas del primer piso, me mantenía estático, mantenía mis puños apretados, estaba asustado eso cualquiera lo notaría, pero no aguantaba más la impotencia, el dolor, no quería ver morir a mis amigos.

-Muere humana.-dijo el tipo y la iba al parecer a cortar en dos con su látigo, su peligroso látigo.

-¡Suéltala!-grité encolerizado.

Y con una rapidez que yo no conocía llegué donde el tipo y le planté de lleno un puñetazo en su estúpida cara.

Por el golpe al parecer, soltó a mi amiga, todos veían desde arriba.

-N-naruto-kun…-dijo ella ya con lagrimitas en sus ojos.

-Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí.-rio el hombre cínicamente, mientras se limpiaba la mejilla en donde le había pegado.-Un humano valiente, o mejor dicho uno más estúpido.-volvía a dar carcajadas.

Me enfurecía cada vez más, me molestaba la actitud de aquel asesino y traté de golpearlo de nuevo pero él fue más rápido y me dio una patada en el estómago haciéndome escupir sangre por la fuerza.

Me agarró del cabello y me levantó, ¡¿qué rayos era este tipo?! Dolía, pero más el ser un inútil que estaba siendo vencido, era patético, me lanzó al piso una y otra vez me pateaba y me levantaba, veía como Hinata lloraba, como mis amigos espantados ya veían mi muerte…

Me lanzó lejos y me golpee contra ladrillos a punto de caer, los cuales cayeron sin remordimiento sobre mí.

No me iba a rendir, no lo haría, por la memoria de mis padres, por mis amigos, no lo haría, me levanté para la sorpresa de todos y juntando el suficiente aliento grité.

-¡No dejaré que le pongas un dedo a mis amigos maldito lunático!-la sangre caía por la comisura de mis labios.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Zorrito - Zorrito - Zorrito :3<em>**

Nadie se fijó que encima del techo unos ojos negros tenían la mirada fija en aquel humano. Una sonrisa apareció en éste.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>Zorrito - Zorrito - Zorrito :3<em>****

**Sigan leyendo, ya tengo el capítulo dos :3 :3 :3**


	2. Cuando Sasuke aparece ante Naruto

**He aquí el capítulo dos! ^^ Pronto traeré el capítulo tres y espero que les guste :3 :3 :3 **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo dos.<strong>

**Cuando Sasuke aparece ante Naruto… **

-¡No dejaré que le pongas un dedo a mis amigos maldito lunático!-la sangre caía por la comisura de los labios de Naruto.

El ser sonrió y en un segundo se puso frente a él y chocó su frente con la del chico.

-¿No dejarás? De verdad los humanos son ingenuos.-dijo y en movimiento que sólo cierto azabache sobre el techo pudo ver golpeó al rubio de una manera tan fuerte, que el aire emitió un zumbido y las pocas paredes de pie a su espalda cayeron sobre el chico, el cual quedó inconsciente.

-¡Naruto!-gritaron sus amigos, su compañeros.

-Esto es lo que les pasa a los humanos, acepten ser esclavos de mi señor y vivirán.-predicó.

-E-espera…-con dificultad habló el muchacho de ojos azules.- N-nadie será tu esclavo ttebayo…

Al parecer la inconciencia le duró poco. El tipo de oscuros ojos se enfureció, no podía entender como ese chico podía levantarse y volver a abrir la boca una y otra vez.

-Maldito humano…-dijo levantando su mano, dispuesto a cortarlo en dos con su látigo.

Pero algo se lo impidió. Un chico de tez pálida, de negros ojos, que había observado todo se paró delante de aquel chico de cabello rojo y largo, el cual tembló ante su presencia.

-Detente Ruizak.-fueron sus palabras, calmadas. Esa voz retumbó dentro del rubio, era masculina y también fría, algo le atraía.

-P-pero S-sasuke-sama es un humano rebelde…

-¿Piensas desobedecer una orden directa de tu superior?-le preguntó o más bien le advirtió.

-N-no…-dijo éste agachando la cabeza.

El pelinegro se volvió hacia el herido rubio y lo observó, era guapo debía decirlo, atractivo aún con todas esas heridas.

Luego se volvió hacia los humanos los miró y tomó su decisión.

-Ruizak bájalos de ahí, todos serán llevados al reino Uchiha. Serán mis esclavos.

-¡Hai!- temblando obedeció la orden y con su látigo empezó a bajar de uno por uno y a veces de a dos a los humanos que miraban aterrorizados, después con sus manos hizo surgir varios látigos que se juntaron formando una especie de jaula mágica, que asombró a los presentes y a la vez acobardó aún más, ahora no tenían escapatoria, eran aves dentro de una jaula.

El hombre de ojos negros y cabello rojo como la sangre que estaba derramada iba a tomar a Naruto para ponerlo en la jaula con los otros, pero Sasuke se lo impidió con un movimiento de su mano.

-Éste se queda conmigo.-dijo.- Será mi esposo.

Ruizak tenía la boca prácticamente en el piso… Al igual que los amigos y compañeros de Naruto.

-E-es un h-humano…-trató de decir.

-No puedes quedarte con Naruto.-gritó Iruka.

-Por supuesto que sí.-sonrió arrogante, parecía algo típico en él.- Soy Uchiha Sasuke, líder de los Uchiha, uno de los cuatro clanes que está en contra de los humanos y ataca a ahora la tierra.

Todos abrieron la boca y los ojos, algunos soltaron lágrimas, había dicho "tierra"… eso significaba que adonde escaparan serían perseguidos…

-Este lindo humano es mío.-dijo Sasuke tomándolo sin ninguna delicadeza del cabello y a la vez se lamía los labios.

Naruto abrió los ojos por completo, antes estaban algo entrecerrados resistiéndose al desmayo.

-Quién…quién dijo… ¡¿Quién te dijo que te podías quedar conmigo y con mis amigos así como así?!-le gritó sin importarle nada.

El sirviente de Sasuke hizo un paso atrás, mientras el silencio de Sasuke mantenía a todos expectantes.

-Yo soy Uchiha Sasuke…

-¡Me vale quién seas! ¡Libera a mis amigos en este instante Usija Sasuke!-le ordenó.

Un tic apareció en la cabeza de Sasuke.

"Usija…"se decía mentalmente como ese humano le había faltado el respeto a su respetable apellido…

-¡Mi nombre es Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke humano sin respeto!-frunció el ceño y una energía algo oscura empezó a surgir de su cuerpo.

-¿Y eso a mí qué?-tajante respuesta…Más venitas en la frente de Sasuke… oh sí, esto iba a terminar mal, muy mal… Al menos eso pensaban todos.

"Naruto-baka…"-decía Kiba en su mente.

"¡Narutooooooooo te matará, ahora si te mata!"-gritaba Sakura en su cabeza.

-Qué problemático…-dijo Shikamaru sin que nadie escuchara, luego de suspirar.

-Ahora eres un humano rebelde.-dijo Sasuke.- Pero pronto te enseñaré modales, lindo rubio.

-¡Inténtalo teme!-le dijo acercándose a él.

"Me desafía, me está desafiando a mí, a Uchiha Sasuke, cálmate Sasuke, cálmate, no lo mates… ¡¿Por qué no debo matarlo?! Es un humano cualquiera me puedo conseguir uno mejor… ¡Demonios Sasuke mátalo!"

El pelinegro se masajeó las sienes y miró a Naruto, definitivamente encontraría uno mejor que ese humano. Sonrió dispuesto a matarlo.

-Te di la oportunidad de vivir, ahora morirás por tu insolencia.

-¿Nani? ¿Cuál insolencia? ¡Tú eres el que ha invadido nuestro planeta!-le dijo cruzado de brazos, sin importar las heridas, sin importar frente a quien estaba.

-Los humanos son débiles, no son capaces de defenderse de nosotros, los seres superiores.-explicó seguro.

Eso enojó demasiado a Naruto, ¿quién se creía ese tipo? Él no iba a permitir que aquel teme y sus amiguitos invadieran la tierra, al menos debía intentar algo.

-Los humanos deben ser nuestros esclavos, esclavos de los seres superiores.-siguió explicando.- Ustedes no tienen ni la mínima oportunidad contra nosotros…

No, Sasuke Uchiha no se esperaba eso, ni él ni ninguno de los presentes, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, humano, residente de Konoha votó al suelo de un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla a aquel líder de clan, con una fuerza sobre humana. Los ojos de Sasuke no podían creerlo, no lo asimilaban, era algo imposible lo que acababa de ocurrir, ningún humano lo había desafiado antes y sobrevivido, y ninguno antes, mucho menos lo había golpeado, porque apenas empezaban a insultarlo, él acababa con ellos, entonces ¿por qué no quería acabar con aquel rebelde rubio?

-¡No te dejaré que hagas lo que quieras! seré humano, no tendré poderes, pero ¡no me voy a rendir sólo por eso!-le apuntó con el dedo.

En ese minuto todos esperaban que aquel poderoso individuo decapitara al chico humano, que lo rebanara, que no dejara rastros de él, pero al contrario de todo lo que pensaban, Sasuke rio, rio de verdad, dejando al Uzumaki con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

El chico de piel apeteciblemente blanco se levantó y al mirar al humano frente a él sonrió.

-Me gustas, me quedaré contigo.-le dijo directo.

Naruto se sonrojó sin entender porque, ese tipo era un villano, pero nunca nadie le había dicho eso, o al menos no habían alcanzado porque él siempre los interrumpía y les decía "sólo amigos" o simplemente no entendía los sentimientos de los demás.

-¡¿Quién… quién te dijo que…?!-iba diciendo pero un alegre Sasuke lo levantó y se lo llevó como saco de papas, mientras empezaba a flotar en el aire.

-Serás mio.-fue su respuesta.- Ruizak lleva a los humanos a mi reino.

-Oye… ¡bájame teme!-gritaba desesperado mientras lo golpeaba.

Éste los hizo desaparecer en unos pocos segundos.

-N-no me lo puedo creer…-dijo Ruizak.

Y los demás asintieron.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>Zorrito - Zorrito - Zorrito :3<em>****

No sabía cómo rayos habían llegado ahí, de un momento desaparecieron del colegio, se trasladaron a una habitación de murallas altas y de pisos cubiertos por alfombras, tenía un balcón con largas cortinas y en una orilla una cama como esas de cuentos, con cortinas también, de color rojo pasión, al igual que las sábanas. En otra esquina había un escritorio, con algunos libros, parecían viejos y desgastados, con polvo, quizás cuanto tiempo tenían ahí.

Sasuke lo lanzó a la cama con poca delicadeza, se notaba que era brusco. Se relamió los labios y de un momento a otro besó al rubio introduciendo su lengua en la boca del otro.

Naruto no podía creer que su primer beso fuera con uno de los culpables de la muerte de sus padres, con el que haría esclavos a sus amigos. Con todos los resentimientos encima empujó al Uchiha y lo miró con odio.

-¡Suéltame maldito!

Sasuke miró sus ojos y notó el desprecio hacia su persona que en ellos había, sintió una opresión en el pecho, no conocía en ese momento la razón.

-Humano resentido…

-¡Ustedes malditos!-gritó, sentía sus ojos arder, en cualquier momento sentía que lloraría, no quería hacerlo, no delante de ese ser.

-Cálmate, desde hoy ya no sufrirás, serás mi pareja.-le dijo como si sus palabras fueran capaces de consolarlo.

-¡No quiero, definitivamente no quiero estar con un monstro!- eso sí le dio profundo a Sasuke, antes había escuchado palabras así hacia él, pero nunca le había dolido, ahora le causaban punzantes dolores en su pecho.

Pero no lo demostró, ese humano definitivamente lo desafiaba, él le iba a demostrar que Sasuke Uchiha era capaz de todo.

-Serás mío…-miró las marcas en sus mejillas.-zorrito…

"¿zorrito? Suena como si fuera a ser su…"-Eso pensaba Naruto, aunque Sasuke sólo lo dijo como una forma de llamarlo.

-¿Tuyo? Olvídalo.-rio.

De la nada un hambriento beso devoró su boca y unas manos juguetonas lo agarraron de su cintura. Los labios del contrario fueron bajando hasta su cuello y ahí se posaron, dejando una marca de color morado, entre rojo y morado, de gran tamaño.

-Ahora eres mío zorrito.-se limpió un poco la saliva que le escurría de sus labios por tan apasionantes acciones.

Naruto se tocaba el cuello con la palma de su mano, tanteando el sitio.

-¡Teme, me has hecho un moretón con tu boca!-le replicó.

Sasuke empezaba a ir a la puerta.

-¡Oye vuelve!-le gritó.

-Ahora ¿quieres entregarte a mí?-le preguntó descaradamente.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-se sonrojó.

Sasuke salió de la habitación y caminó hacia la suya que se encontraba cerca de la anterior. Al entrar se sentó en su cama y se topó la cara con ambas manos, en su mente sólo había imágenes del atrevido humano. Su dedo índice bajó a su labio superior, apenas lo tocó recordó el beso con aquel chico.

-Esto es malo…-se dijo.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>Zorrito - Zorrito - Zorrito :3<em>****

Mientras en la habitación de Naruto, un rubio miraba la ventana y sonreía como todo un genio.

-Saldré de aquí a como dé lugar jejejje, iré por mis amigos y nos largaremos de aquí.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>Zorrito - Zorrito - Zorrito :3<em>****

**No olviden dejar reviews ^^ **

**Gracias igual por leer. :3 :3 :3 **


	3. Intentos de escape

**Bueno, he vuelto con el capítulo tres. Tengo muchas cosas que escribir y que hacer estoy atrasadísima! Bueno espero y lo disfruten, sé que noe stá genial, pero el próximo se viene bueno :3 :3 :3**

**PAREJA: SASUNARU**

**PERSONAJES: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**:3 :3 :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo tres.<strong>

**Intentos de escape. **

Debía salir de ahí a como dé lugar y su mente misteriosamente estaba pensando cómo, hasta que vio una manera, miraba la ventana, estaban en un piso bastante alto, caer de ahí no sería nada gracioso, además aún tenía las heridas anteriores, ardían. Su mano tocó algunas y sangre seca quedaba en su palma y luego líquido caliente volvía a salir.

-Vaya.-dijo al verla, sus ojos empezaron a nublarse, definitivamente no podía más.- ¿Qué s-sucede ttebayoo…?

El piso lo recibió.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>Zorrito - Zorrito - Zorrito :3<em>****

Cuando despertó, se encontraba en la cama, iba a levantarse, pero sintió que su torso estaba desnudo y vendado, le había echado algo que ardía aún más.

-No te levantes todavía.-dijo una mujer rubia, de grandes pechos, bastante hermosa la verdad.

-¿Quién eres?

-Tsunade es mi nombre, humano.

-¿Tsunade?

-Sí.

-Yo soy Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto datebayo.-se apuntó bruscamente como siempre hacía y gimió. No se encontraba nada bien.

-No te muevas o tus magulladuras volverán a abrirse.-la mujer se levantó del costado de la cama donde estaba sentada y salió de la habitación.

Naruto se aseguró de que ya no oía ningún paso para seguir con su plan de escape.

¿La puerta estaba abierta? Giró la perilla y se oyó el chillido de la libertad.

Ese lugar tenía largos pasillos, y muchas, muchas habitaciones a las cuales no entraría, debía asegurarse de salir sin que fuese descubierto. Llegó a una escalera. Daba miedo cada paso, cada escalón estaba casi debajo del otro, un tropezón y terminaría muerto ahí mismo.

Al parecer no había nadie en esa gran casona ¿vivía el solo? Al instante negó con la cabeza, recordando a la mujer rubia que había desaparecido.

Eso debía ser una broma, la puerta principal estaba justo frente a él. Una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro, corrió hacia ella, mientras cada uno de sus poros destellaba "libertad".

Alcanzó a tocar con un dedo la perilla antes de verse levantado en una red que salía del techo.

-No te irás tan fácil.-espetó una voz detrás de él, no podía verle la cara al no poder voltearse por la trampa, pero sabía muy bien quien era.

-¡Teme! ¡Te ordeno que me liberes!

-¿Me ordenas?-rio y en un segundo apareció frente a él y tomó el mentón de su ahora amante.- ¿Tú a mí? Que broma más graciosa.

Nuevamente Naruto cayó en las manos de aquel ser no humano. Éste de la nada cortó la soga que contenía la red en el aire haciendo al rubio machucarse en el piso y luego lo arrastró escaleras arriba hasta su habitación.

Podía sonar cruel, pero era un gesto lindo de parte de Sasuke. Otro habría sido llevado por los guardias y además quien sabe lo que estos le hubieran hecho a un humano.

Lo dejó en la habitación, metido en la asfixiante red, Naruto inquieto la mordía, rasguñaba, de todo.

-¿No te gusta tu habitación?-cuestionó el Uchiha sentado cómodamente sobre el trasero de Naruto quien quería molerlo a golpes ahí mismo.

-Púdrete.

-¿Preferirías dormir conmigo?-omitió la palabra cariñosa del chico.

-¡Claro que no!-se sonrojó y luego movió su trasero botando al líder Uchiha.

-¡Dobe!-se paró, limpió sus ropas.-Ya verás serás mío.-sonrió.-Cuando quieras dormir conmigo grita "Sasuke" y vendré a buscarte para llevarte a mi cama.-dijo desde la puerta para luego cerrarla.

Sonrojado y algo enojado estaba un Naruto en el piso.

-¿D-dormir con él? Qué ni lo sueñe… Yo n-no perderé mi virginidad con ese maldito…-olvidó el tema y volvió al gran problema. - ¡Teme no me sacaste de la red!

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>Zorrito - Zorrito - Zorrito :3<em>****

Al ladito fuera de la puerta Sasuke estaba de brazos cruzados escuchando aquella confesión.

-Virgen eh…-una sonrisa divertida surcó sus labios.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>Zorrito - Zorrito - Zorrito :3<em>****

Tuvo que pasar horas mordiendo esa porquería, hasta darse cuenta que la red tenía un agujero que era por donde la soga afirmaba, sosteniéndola.

Se acostó en la cama. Ya se había percatado que ese Uchiha lo vigilaba, que le tenía trampas, debía lograr salir de ahí, aunque fuera tirándose por la ventana…

"Ventana…"-Una idea apareció en su cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>Zorrito - Zorrito - Zorrito :3<em>****

-Mala idea…mala idea…-Un Naruto atemorizado se aferraba a los ladrillos del castillo que componían las paredes. Se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de que lo difícil podía ser su salvación y decidió salirse por la ventana. Y ahí estaba a una altura que cualquier humano al caer se reventaría en el piso.

Sus uñas se enterraban en la pared, y sus pies descalzos para mayor control trataban de no resbalar. Todo iba bien, ya se había alejado un metro de la ventana.

-Voy a morir…voy a morir…-reía ya medio traumado.

Sí, tenía que suceder, uno de sus pies no fue capaz de adherirse y quedó colgando, luego el otro, ya sólo tenía sus manos. El viento parecía ir en su contra soplando y soplando.

-¡Maldición!-ya no podía más, sus manos sudorosas se soltaron y el empezó a descender. Las alturas jugaban muy mal con su respiración, sentía que sus pulmones pronto ya no aguantarían… Su cintura fue agarrada y poco a poco se fue elevando hasta llegar de nuevo al alféizar de la ventana.

-¿Eeeh? ¿Sigo vivo?

-Pensé que eras idiota pero esto ya es récord.-una voz sensual habló en su oído, un extraño escalofrío que nunca antes había sentido lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-S-Sasuke… ¡Teme!-se soltó azorado.

Sasuke no había notado ese acto tan sensual.

-No me h-hables tan c-cerca…

-¿Por qué?-de la nada ya estaba detrás de él abrazándolo por la espalda.

Naruto no sabía que decir o que hacer, el calor de esos brazos lo llenaba… pero por su mente aparecieron sus amigos, su madre y su padre. Y el enojo nuevamente se apoderó de él.

Lanzó lejos al Uchiha pero esta vez fue con odio verdadero ¿hacia él? No lo sabía.

-¡Aléjate de mí!-vociferó y lo sacó fuera de la habitación.

El azabache no entendió que ocurrió.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>Zorrito - Zorrito - Zorrito :3<em>****

-Debo salir de aquí… no puedo… caer ante mi enemigo…

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>Zorrito - Zorrito - Zorrito :3<em>****

**Jeejjejee el próximo capítulo se viene con todo la verdad...**

**Veamos si el zorrito se escapa de su jaula jajjaja**

**Adelanto:**

_-¿Dónde está Naruto?-pregunta Sasuke_

_-¿No estaba en su habitación?-le dice la rubia sentada frente a su escritorio._

_-No está..._

_-Sólo es un humano, te puedes conseguir otro._

...

**Neko-Kitsune XP**


	4. Pistas, visitas y una decisión

**Hola de nuevo, holaaa ^^ xDDD He vuelto con nuevo capítulo de este fic ^^ Espero que les guste, a mi particularmente me encantó ajjaja ^^**

**No las atraso más, lean :3 :3 :3**

**PERSONAJES: DE MASAHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA ;)**

**PAREJA PRINCIPAL: SASUNARU! ^/W/^**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo cuatro.<strong>

**Pistas, visitas y una decisión.**

Naruto era un chico hiperactivo, algo tonto a la hora de actuar, aunque era mejor decir que era único. Se lanzaba antes de pensar bien lo que podría suceder a continuación.

Tampoco conocía la paciencia, no, el jamás esperaba. Le daba rienda a los caballos nada más… Pero, no le gustaba estar solo…

-Mamá…papá…todos…-murmuraba en la quietud de la noche.

Los extrañaba no podía negarlo. Pero lo que más le dolía, era que a pesar de que sabía quiénes eran los responsables, él no podía dejar de pensar en el líder de los Uchihas, en su piel blanca, en sus ojos profundos, en su aroma… ¿Estaba traicionando a su familia, a sus amigos? ¿Estaba traicionándose el mismo? ¿Qué le sucedía?

Los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar y su rostro de aflicción, eso era lo único que se podía ver. Recordó las malditas flores, y su entrecejo se frunció… ¡Maldita sea! ¡No podía enamorarse de ese tipo!

"No es amor… no es amor… ¡No es amor!"-se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

No podía dormir, se revolvía de un lado a otro, inquieto. Hasta que terminó de pie frente a la puerta. Debía escapar, no quería ver de nuevo a ese ser… No podía…

Así fue como se atrevió a caminar en los pasillos, eran algo terroríficos, te recordaban esas películas de miedo que Sakura-chan le hacía ver. Donde aparecían personas con la cabeza gacha en el fondo del pasillo y si te acercabas…

-No debí salir de mi habitación ttebayo…-tembloroso debido a recuerdos, dio pisadas. Se abrazó a sí mismo.

Sentía que en cualquier momento aparecería algo, así que no aguantó más y entró en una habitación… Estaba al final de todas. Era espaciosa, había una cama en una esquina.

Naruto vio que también tenía un mueble con espejo, y cuando se miró en él. Su cabeza dolió.

No entendía pero sus recuerdos se hacían lejanos y borrosos. Algo aparecía en su mente ¿qué era? ¿Quién era? Parecía un animal…

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>Zorrito - Zorrito - Zorrito :3<em>****

Sin proponérselo la mañana había llegado.

Una mujer de grandes pechos caminaba por el lugar y suspiraba. Ese Sasuke mantenía a todos fuera de su palacio. Nunca dejaba entrar a nadie, sólo a ella. Y ahora además le dio por conservar humanos. No había quien entendiera a ese Uchiha.

Sentía algo de calor, pero ese que te impregnan cuando te abrazan. Lentamente abrió sus ojitos azules y vio el techo de esa cama con cortinas. Cerrada de todos lados. Miró a derecha, cortina. Miró a izquierda, Sasuke.

Espera… ¡¿Sasuke?!

-¡Aaaaaaaaah!-gritó tan fuerte como pudo.

-Mmm Dobe… no metas tanta bulla…

-¡Aaaaaaaah!-no dejaba de gritar.

-Dobe…-Sasuke abrió los ojos completamente y alzó su cabeza. Las sábanas bajaron por sus hombros, dejando ver que éste no llevaba ropa arriba al menos.

-¡Aaaaaaaah!

-¡Te quieres callar!

-Yo…tú… ¡Yo! ¡Tú!-la cara de aterrado del rubio más que susto daba risa.

Rápido se destapó y miró que él conservaba sus ropas.

-Uff.-respiró aliviado.-Sigo virgen.

-¿Qué esperabas?-habló Sasuke enarcando una ceja.

-Pues tú… ¡Violador! ¡Me trajiste a dormir contigo!

-Violador…-Un tic severo, muy severo apareció en la frente del mencionado.

-Sí ¡Pervertido!-le gritó sonrojado.

-¡Tú eres el que en mitad de la noche viene y se cae desmayado encima de mi cama!

-Tú…

Naruto recordó el espejo… y lo que apareció en su mente…

-Ah… yo…eh… -estaba avergonzado, y como no estarlo había llamado pervertido y violador siendo que él fue quien se presentó ahí.-G-gomen n-na sai…

Al contrario de lo que pensaría, Sasuke lo abrazó y aplastó contra la cama.

-Sigamos durmiendo…-bostezó.

-¡¿Eh?!

-¡Sasuke!-abrió de improviso la puerta cierta mujer.

"¡Qué afán de molestarme cuando quiero dormir!"

-Hmpt…Tsunade…

-Despierta de una buena vez.-puso sus manos a cada lado de su cintura.-Oh…-notó a cierto chico al lado del Uchiha.- ¿Qué ya caíste ante Sasuke?-rio.

-¡Claro que no!-se zafó del agarre del mencionado y se salió de la cama.-Jamás, ¡jamás caería ante este teme!

-Pareces decírtelo más a ti mismo que a nosotros.-suspiró.-Bueno da igual. Sasuke tenemos problemas.

-Mmm ¿qué pasa?

-Levántate, abajo hay ciertas personitas que quieren verte.

-¡No puede ser!-Naruto vio el rostro tenso del ser, y como éste luego salía de las sábanas para correr al baño que estaba a un lado de la pieza.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Humano es obvio que no lo sepas.-la mujer empezó a salir de la habitación.-Nagato y también Karin.

-¿Eeeeh?-la mujer ya se había ido.

Un Sasuke alterado salió a medio vestir. Naruto no pudo mirar más detenidamente su cuerpo, su torso marcado no desmedidamente y sus ojos se posaron a lo que se escondía debajo de la toalla… empezó a sonrojarse al pensar en cómo sería… y se le hacía agua a la boca al pensar…

-¡Aaaaaaaaaah!-gritó y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-No grites el clan Uzumaki nos oirá.-le tapó enseguida la boca, luego sin importarle nada, sacó ropa y de espaldas al humano se la puso sin problemas. Era una especie de kimono hacia arriba, pero más corto y con una banda lo sostenía, dejando abierto en medio para mostrar su blanco pecho. Los pantalones eran algo aglobados pero terminaban ajustados al final. Y en sus pies una especie de botas que apretaban los pantalones. Y por último se puso una especie de abrigo, algo desaliñado encima que en la espalda tenía el símbolo del clan Uchiha, aunque Naruto no sabía porque rayos había una abaniquito dibujado, tal vez a los Uchiha les gustaba echarse aire ¿no?

-No salgas por nada del mundo.-advirtió para luego ir a la sala que estaba detrás de la escalera, para encontrarse con el segundo clan en contra de los humanos.

-¿Quién se cree? ¿Qué no salga? Eso es justo lo que haré.-sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>Zorrito - Zorrito - Zorrito :3<em>****

Era un lugar muy amplio la verdad, había libreros rodeando todo el lugar y en el centro una mesita de vidrio, con conchitas marinas imposible de tocar, porque se encontraban debajo del vidrio pulcro y sin ninguna marca de daño.

Rodeando la mesita habían una especie de cojines en el suelo, ahí acomodados estaban ambos Uzumakis. Los principales líderes del clan.

-Buenos días.-saludó cortésmente Sasuke entrando a la estancia.

-Buenos días Sasuke-kun.-puso una cara Karin, quizá pretendía ser sexy para llamar la atención pero más parecía que se hubiera tragado algo en mal estado.

-Sasuke-sama.-saludó en cambio Nagato inclinando levemente la cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>Zorrito - Zorrito - Zorrito :3<em>****

Un Naruto desobediente bajaba las escaleras con precaución, pero parecía que mientras más se preocupaba de no ser descubierto, más pisaba mal. Llegó al final de las escaleras y miró a todos lados, quería saber si hablarían del destino de los humanos, de sus amigos.

Y encontró una puerta detrás de la escalera, enorme y con una talladura refinada. Acercó la oreja a ésta y para su buena suerte, podía oír todo perfectamente.

-Los humanos han sido sometidos.-habló el pelirrojo.

-Lo sé.

-Aquellos que capturé están sirviéndome ahora, entienden su lugar como seres inferiores.-Naruto apretó los puños.-Otros más sádicos los han hecho sufrir, torturándolos.-formó una sonrisa ladina.- ¡Me parece una estupidez! Pierden mano de obra gratis.-el humano que escuchaba todo, empezaba a fruncir el ceño.

-Es cierto.-Karin bebía un té que de la nada había sido traído.

Como los seres en el reino Uchiha tienen prohibido entrar al palacio, envían lo que necesite su señor con magia. Unos pergaminos en los lugares a donde querían enviar las cosas. Se decía que una vez hubo un hombre que podía tele transportarse pero a sí mismo a los lugares donde dejaba su kunai, pero era una leyenda.

-Yo también los tengo trabajando bajo las órdenes de mis hombres.

-Hay rumores que dicen que te has quedado con un humano.-lo miró fijamente Nagato.

-Ya sabes, son rumores, nada comprobado. A algunos les encanta inventar historias.

-Qué bueno que lo comprendes. Ya sabes, los humanos no pueden estar con ser mágico…

-Lo sé.-lo interrumpió callándolo.-No has venido sólo para regañarme ¿verdad?

-No…hay un problemilla que se acerca…

Nagato era mayor que Sasuke. En realidad el Uchiha era el más joven de todos los líderes de clanes. Los cuatro clanes eran: Uchiha, Uzumaki, Pain y Senju. Todos poderosos y decían invencibles. Sasuke era el más pequeño de todos, el mayor era Hashirama, luego seguía Nagato y Yahiko. Al final estaba el pequeño Uchiha…

-Él…-sus cejas adquirieron la expresión de enojo.

-Sí. Por eso necesitaba hablarlo contigo. Ya sabes, esos dos son pertenecientes a tu clan, si causan problemas será tu responsabilidad y los demás clanes no dudarán en atacarte.

Al parecer Madara y Obito les causarían muchos más problemas de los que imaginó. Ambos, sensei y alumno huyeron del palacio Uchiha según decían, porque no estaban de acuerdo con un ataque a los humanos. Aún recordaba las palabras de Madara antes de irte…

"-Te llevarás una sorpresa. Esos humanos guardan un secreto.-luego de eso desapareció en la espesura del bosque que rodeaba el castillo llevando a su lado al peli negro pupilo."

Sasuke suspiró.

-No te preocupes, iré a buscarlos, tengo idea de donde pueden estar y hablaré con ellos.

-Eso espero, porque fueron al clan Pain y se llevaron algunos humanos.

-Nunca he entendido como sabes tanto del clan Pain.-escudriñó Sasuke al pelirrojo. LE pareció ver un leve sonrojo, pero creyó que fue su imaginación.

-Bueno, creo que ya debemos irnos Karin…-se paró de inmediato.

-No puedo creer que el líder de su clan haya venido personalmente para entregar un mensaje como ese.-se cruzó de brazos Sasuke, interviniéndole el paso.

-Ay ya dile Nagato. Dile de una vez.-se molestó la pelirroja.-Yo estaré afuera si me necesitas.-desapareció.

-Dime, cuál es la verdadera razón.

-Yahiko…

-¿Eh? El líder del clan Pain…

-¡Se casará!

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver?

-B-bueno… nada… pero…-azorado, con las mejillas rosas miraba de un lado a otro.- Lo amo.

-¡Oh, por fin te diste cuenta!-rodó los ojos el Uchiha.

-¿Ya lo sabías?

-Por supuesto, era tan notorio como tu cabello rojizo.-suspiró brevemente y continúo.- ¿Qué harás?

-No lo sé…Además no puedo competir contra una chica. Konan es hermosa.

-¡Y qué tiene! ¡Da igual el sexo!-abrió estrepitosamente la puerta cierto rubio que ya no aguantaba mantenerse en silencio.

-¡¿Eeeh?!-Sasuke y Nagato lo miraron desconcertados y algo asustados, ninguno logró sentir la presencia de aquel dobe…

-Pero…-Nagato iba a replicar.

-Dobe ¿qué haces aquí?

-¡No tienes por qué rendirte, si alguien te gusta, te gusta y punto!-el chico se hizo el sordo y prosiguió.

-Dobe… ¡Dobe! ¡Usuratonkachi ¿qué haces aquí?!-gritó ya molesto.

-Andaba por ahí y escuché.

-¡Te dije que no salieras!

¿Ahora qué hacía? ¿Cómo le explicaba a Nagato qué ese humano estaba ahí? ¿Qué le decía?

Miró al pelirrojo, pero vio qué éste observó al rubio.

-Debes de ser muy fuerte y poderoso.-dijo con la mano en el mentón.-No sentí tu presencia ¿Qué eres? ¿A qué clan perteneces?

¡Nagato creía que ese humano era un ser mágico como ellos! ¡Eso acaba de salvar el día! Más bien la vida del rubio…

-Eeeh yo…

Sasuke decidió interrupir, era obvio que Naruto no tendría idea de que responder, pero le sorprendió la entereza que demostró.

-Yo soy un miembro del clan Ramen. Ahí comemos mucho ramen ttbayoo.-rio.

¿Ramen? ¡¿Ramen?! Sasuke se imaginó a sí mismo cayendo a un agujero negro, de poco hundiéndose… ¡¿Qué tonto se creía eso?!

-Ah, nunca había oído hablar de él. Que ser más interesante. Tus poderes deben ser fascinantes y desconocidos.-sonrió y extendió la mano para saludar.

Al parecer su amigo… si se lo creería… Esa mañana Sasuke dio gracias a kami por tener un amigo que no conocía nada de comida japonesa.

El líder del clan Uzumaki y Naruto se dieron la mano.

-Oigan volviendo al tema principal…-empezó a decir el rubio luego de soltar la mano del Uzumaki.- Estás enamorado ¿verdad?-miró al pelirrojo.

-S-si…

-De ese tal Yahiko que se va a casar.-puso la mano en su mentón como pensando.- Deberías decirle lo que sientes.

-Me rechazará, el ama a su novia.-sonrió fingidamente.

-¿Y?

Todos lo miraron con cara… "¿No entendiste? ¡Lo rechazará!"

-Sé valiente, si te rechaza, te rechaza pero no tendrás asuntos pendientes después…-siguió el rubio.

¡Ni que fuera ánima!

-Díselo, no sabes qué pasará, tal vez te lleves una sorpresa –guiñó el ojo.-buena o mala –sonrió.

-Y-yo creo que debo irme, ya es muy tarde.-hizo una reverencia y entonces Nagato desapareció.

-Al final no eran tantos problemas tema, sólo amor, el mal que recorre el mundo.-tomó pose de analítico griego y asentía con la cabeza.

-Tú… ¡Tú!-vociferó y con ambas manos tomó la ropa del chico y lo acercó a él.- ¡Maldita sea Naruto, si te hubiera descubierto te habría asesinado!-lo soltó tirándolo sobre el sillón.

-Pero no lo hizo.-se acomodó.

-Pero ¡Imagina si lo hubiera hecho! ¡Estarías muerto!-estaba exaltado, no sabía porque le temblaba la voz y la furia recorría sus venas.

"No puede estar preocupado por mí…yo soy… un humano que simplemente puede reemplazar…"

En la puerta Tsunade sonrió al escuchar los gritos del Uchiha…

-Al parecer no eres tan humano Naruto…-tocó la puerta y recordó el material del que estaba hecha.

Sólo un ser mágico puede escuchar a través de la madera senju.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>Zorrito - Zorrito - Zorrito :3<em>****

Esa noche Sasuke fue a su habitación con una variedad de sentimientos encima, no entendía porque ese revoltijo lo provocaba Naruto, pero sabía que era él, nadie más le había hecho… ¿preocuparse? ¿Eso sentía? Estaba asustado con la llegada de su amigo del clan Uzumaki… y esa chica que nada bien le caía, Karin, aunque casi no hablaba con ella. Si ellos descubrían que tenía ni nada más ni nada menos a un humano en el castillo, definitivamente no podría salvarlo, ellos lo matarían… pero esto ya no era normal… él había traído a ese humano a su casa, porque lo encontró "interesante" (es una forma para decir "lindo" de parte de Sasuke), y también porque al verlo una puntada atravesó su corazón, era extraño pero pensaba que podía usarlo como juguete sexual, total los humanos eran débiles… pero por una razón no se atrevía a poner una mano por su fino cuerpo, aunque no era que no lo deseara… "-¡No quiero, definitivamente no quiero estar con un monstro!" Recordó las palabras que Naruto le había escupido como un saco de cemento encima… Era como un cuchillo en su pecho, no podía quitarlo, se enterraba más y más, ya no era capaz de alcanzarlo… Aquella estaca laceraba su interior…

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>Zorrito - Zorrito - Zorrito :3<em>****

Naruto otra vez estaba en su habitación, dormía profundamente…

_La flor ensangrentada del dolor de su alrededor atrapaba una víctima, su cara era conocida para el joven que seguía vivo entre los cuerpos. _

_-¡Aaaaah!-luchaba por liberarse, intentos inútiles. _

_-Todos los humanos deben morir.-una voz lo dijo. Era masculina y algo serpenteante. _

_¿Quién es? ¿Qué es? _

_Miró bien, sus ojos no alcanzaban a ver bien, pero era una figura no muy imponente, estaba en lo alto de un edifico con los brazos abiertos de par en par. _

_Y entonces a los lados vio a Nagato y a otros jóvenes, parecían ser de los cuatro clanes que atacaron Konoha, y en una esquina, silencioso se mantenía Sasuke con los ojos fijos en la nada._

_-Sasuke…-sus labios se movieron sólo para pronunciar esa palabra._

_Sólo era un humano, no podía estar con ese poderoso ser… de cabello negro y ojos oscuros que lo miraba desde las alturas. Sus cabellos a ambos lados de su cara por momentos tapaban sus finas facciones._

_-¡Mátenlos a todos!-exclamó._

_Entonces la imagen se volvió difusa y cuando miró atrás vio a su madre ser comida por aquella flor y a su lado a su padre en un charco de sangre… Gritos provenientes de la parte frontal le hicieron volver la cabeza, estaba aterrorizado, sus lágrimas caían y no podían ser detenidas. Justo entonces vio como sus amigos estaban atados a unos troncos hundidos en el húmedo suelo. Famélicos y sin fuerzas, llorando o gritando, desesperados…_

_Todos estos días estuvo divirtiéndose, olvidando por completo su propósito… debía salvar a los únicos familiares que le quedaban, no podía dejarlos morir como a sus padres, y debía dejar de sentir esas cosas por Sasuke… ¿qué cosas? Pues esos deseos de tenerlo cerca, él era un villano sin corazón igual que ese que vino hoy al palacio y él ¡fue amable además! ¡Qué locura! _

Despertó sudado, sus ojos llorosos demostraban la pena que sentía, ya no soportaba más, debía salir de ahí, debía salvar a todos, no podía estar en ese castillo un segundo más.

…

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>Zorrito - Zorrito - Zorrito :3<em>****

Las sábanas se le hacían tan acogedoras, rozaban su piel causándoles suspiros, hasta que llegó la mañana. Sasuke tuvo que ir al baño urgente apenas despertó, soñar con que cierto rubio caminaba desnudo hacia él y luego su lengua recorría su miembro, no era nada para levantarse calmado. Aprovechó de bañarse y bajar enseguida, sin antes pasar por la puerta de Naruto.

Tocó dos veces, pero no sentía ningún ruido del interior.

-Este dobe.-entonces decidió simplemente entrar sin importarle los reclamos después.

La cama estaba vacía, el escritorio, ahí no había nadie.

-¡Naruto!-gritó Sasuke y su corazón se apretó.

Corrió escaleras abajo y recorrió todo el palacio, la parte frontal al menos, luego el salón, la cocina, fue al inmenso patio trasero que llevaba a otros corredores con más habitaciones. Nada, ni rastro de su rubio. Decidió ir a la habitación de Tsunade en busca de ayuda.

-¿Dónde está Naruto?-pregunta Sasuke.

-¿No estaba en su habitación?-dice la rubia sentada frente a su escritorio con unos papeles y libros en éste. Al parecer se había levantado ya hace rato.

-No está…

-Sólo es un humano, te puedes conseguir otro.-le dijo como no tomándole importancia a la cosa.

Sasuke meditó por un momento.

-T-tienes razón…

Hizo un intento de sonreír y retirarse.

-¿La tengo?-Tsunade sonrió de lado siguiendo interesada en sus papeles.

Sasuke se quedó callado. ¿Cómo respondía a eso?

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>Zorrito - Zorrito - Zorrito :3<em>****

****Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo :3 ****

****Por favor dejad review son mi alimento a seguir :3 :3 :3 ****

****Neko-Kitsun XP****


End file.
